In Need of Assistance
by Kuros
Summary: Oz is in need of pilots to fight against the Gundams, one boy leaves because of certain problems. R/R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.  
  
  
  
("Leave me alone!" is a yell heard from a 2nd story window. A bottle being   
shattered is also heard, follow by a cry in pain. You keep looking, and see a   
boy about the age of 14 jumping from the window, his left arm bleeding very   
badly. You see him land in a crouching position, then get up and run, while   
holding his left arm. It looks painful…and you wish you could help, don't   
you?)  
  
  
  
A big screen in the middle of a city turns slightly blue as it comes on, a face   
is seen.  
  
"Attention Cequilo city. We, the Oz Corporation, are   
in need of pilots for the mobile suits. Anyone from   
the age of 15 and up come to the registration building   
which this screen is placed on. You must not have   
heart conditions, head injuries, ---."  
  
  
  
(He stops after a few minutes of details…)   
  
  
  
The boy stops in front of the Cequilo Registration Building, then   
opens the door and walks in. He walks to a counter with a head officer   
sitting there. The officer looks to him. "Name please?" asks the officer.  
"Kuros…Kuros Valentine."  
  
"Age?"  
  
  
  
(The boy is silent for a few moments…)  
  
  
  
"I asked you your age young man…"  
  
"Fifteen and a half, sir"  
  
The officer fills out what is necessary and tears the sheet off of the   
book. "Welcome to Oz Corporation. Go down the hall and to the left,   
another officer will escort you to your destination." The officer hands him   
the sheet, and he begins to walk down the hall, then to the left. As he walks   
down the hall to the left, he starts to wrap a piece of cloth around the still   
barely bleeding cut. He just keeps walking down the hall, past where he's   
supposed to go. "Excuse me, son. Where are you goin'?" He turns around to   
see an officer. "I'm…supposed to come this way…"  
"Oh? Ah…I see you have joined Oz? Come with me…"  
  
"Yes…sir"  
  
The officer walks down a hall, and gets into a Jeep, Kuros follows and   
also gets in beside the officer. The Jeep takes off and into another hangar,   
driving around 80 MPH. "Why did you join? I know we're in need of pilots,   
but I'm a curious officer…"  
  
"Well, I kinda did it to get away from everyone…especially my parents…"  
  
"Oh, that's a good reason. As a matter of fact…same reason I joined..."  
  
"It is? Wow…thought I'd be the only one…"  
  
"You were wrong, eh?"  
  
"Yes…what's a mobile suit anyhow?"  
  
  
  
(They are driving by a mobile suit.)  
  
  
  
"That's one…"  
  
As Kuros gazes upon the rather large machine, he glances to the   
machine gun, and a laser type sword. "Holy hell…I'll be piloting that?"  
  
"Yes…it's quite easy…"---  
  
The Jeep stops and Kuros jumps out. "I'll see you sometime soon."   
Says the officer as the jeep speeds off. Kuros walks to a little crowd of 8   
people or more. He looks to some officers talking and listens in. "These are   
all of the new recruits that came today, sir." The office salutes the other.   
"Very well…we have no time for training, they must go now…"  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
He turns to the group that Kuros is in. "Welcome to Oz Corporation,   
there is no time for training, so you must wing it in the mobile suits. Get to   
your suits!" the office yells to them, they all scatter except Kuros. "Why are   
you still standing here?" asks the General. "I'm a new recruite…"  
  
"I can see that, boy."  
  
Kuros hands the General the sheet of paper he was given. "Ah, Kuros   
Valentine…welcome aboard the Oz Corporation. I'm General Baal, what I   
say goes, you understand?"  
  
"Yes sir…"   
  
"KUROS VALENTINE!" General Baal yells as a loud metal   
slamming sound is heard, the name being put on a mobile suit. "There you   
are Kuros, give them hell…"  
  
"Give whom hell?"  
  
"The Gundams…"  
  
"Gundams…?"  
  
"You'll figure it out…"  
  
General Baal pats Kuros on the back. "Get going, you know where   
yours is." Baal points to the mobile suit that now has "Kuros Valentine" on   
the outside of the right leg. "Yes sir!" Kuros acknowledged, running over to   
the mobile suit. He slowly climbs in, looking to all the controls. Then   
pressing one that says "Close" and the door he got in by closes.  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
  



End file.
